


Insignificant

by youngtomatoes



Series: Obikin by Reece [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Obi-Wan is wise n shit, could be read as gen - Freeform, either way they still love each other endlessly, end of rots be damned, or just straight up obikin fluff bc that's what i think about 24/7, whatever you prefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngtomatoes/pseuds/youngtomatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin feels stupid and useless and Obi-Wan disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insignificant

Obi-Wan opened the door to their quarters and immediately knew something was up. Anakin wasn't resting in the lounge or eating something in the kitchen and there was no water running. He would have assumed that Anakin was just sleeping, but upon walking further inside, he could sense a wall almost overflowing with something - fear, anger, sadness? No. It was guilt. 

Obi-Wan sighed, and made his way toward where he knew he would have to do some serious comforting. 

He knocked on the bedroom door lightly, even though he knew that Anakin would not respond. He just wanted to notify Anakin that he was coming in so he would not be alarmed. Obi-Wan opened the door, and was, completely unsurprisingly, met with a form slumped against the wall, hugging its knees, hair covering its face, gently shaking with the soft sobs that could be heard. 

"I can't do anything right," Anakin said before Obi-Wan had a chance to reach him or inquire about what was wrong. 

"Why do you say that?" he asked calmly, with no objections. It was best to listen to Anakin before he disagreed and told Anakin all the reasons he's amazing. He began to make his way toward Anakin. 

"You say it yourself all the time. I always act before I think, and everything I do is reckless, and whenever something goes wrong, it always manages to be my fault-" Anakin was interrupted by his own cries that started up again, which compelled Obi-Wan to make his descent and sit himself in his rightful spot at Anakin's side. 

"It's not always your fault. And you're still learning. And this is not an easy time for a Jedi to be training. Remember this war is ongoing. Even if one battle is over, there's always 10 more hurdling their way toward us, showing no mercy. It's okay to make mistakes."

"Not when the mistakes impact so many lives and the order of some people's whole world."

Obi-Wan began stroking Anakin's hair as he said, "Well here's what I think you don't understand - I wouldn't expect you to, with the kind of life you've lead. Every creature alive has the same impact on the world. Some of them may seem more influential because they chose to impact the world in a way that would be noticeable. But most of them are the ones who seem too insignificant to spare a second glance. One insect could decide to fly in a different direction and change the whole course of history. You have done more good for the galaxy than you could possibly comprehend. You have suffered and sacrificed so much in order to reach a place where you are able to help others. But that doesn't mean you have any obligation to save anything. You don't have to be anywhere near perfect-" Anakin refrained from mentioning the Jedi code at this. "Simply by being who you are and doing what you do, you are someone whom I believe any child would hope to be when he is older. I've seen you grow into something truly amazing. I love you, Anakin."

"I love you too, Master," a weakened voice said from Obi-Wan's shoulder. It felt appropriate that no more words were said following this. Obi-Wan was content to let his Padawan rest against him for as long as he may have needed.

**Author's Note:**

> followed by Obi-Wan "No Homo" Kenobi looking deep into Anakin "Same Bro" Skywalker's eyes and making sure he understands how amazing he is


End file.
